Harry meets the gang
by SodasGurl
Summary: what if the Outsiders met Harry Potter, what kind of weird things would happen? R&R to find out *Chapter 2 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Ok I want to ask for everyone's help for a moment please. Ok I want to write a Harry Potter meets the Outsiders thing, but I don't know that much about Harry potter, so if someone could please review and let me know the details that would really help. Thanx so much, I'll be posting soon. Peace 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok my brain is dead so this may not be a very long chapter, its just mainly introducing the people. I added two of my people in there, so I don't own anyone but them. So yea, I lost my baby name book, again, the girls I made up and Rina and Dawn. Ummmm anyway I think I can start now so yea. Oh yea, and I thought Oliver was cute so I had to add him to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the front gate of Hogwarts talking to Oliver Wood when Draco Malfoy came up to them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco smirked.  
  
"I just came to show you the newest magic spell I learned." Draco announced and Harry sighed.  
  
"Malfoy we don't want to see any more of your spells will you please leave us alone?"  
  
"Well too bad Potter I'm gonna show you anyway." And with that Draco took out his wand and chanted a few words before waving the want causing a puff of red smoke. When the smoke cleared away the group looked around.  
  
"Hey what happened to the school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where are we this isn't Hogwarts." Ron said looking around at their surroundings.  
  
"Malfoy what did you do?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't know this wasn't supposed to happen, it was just going to turn you into a frog." Harry started to reach back to hit Draco but Oliver stopped him.  
  
"Look." He said pointing to a group of people standing near by.  
  
"Who do you think they are, they certainly have weird clothes" Harry said starting to step closer to them.  
  
"Hey can you tell us where we are?" Harry called and the group looked at each other confused. It was a group of seven guys and two girls, the younger looking boy walked forward slowly.  
  
"Your in Tulsa Oklahoma." The group from Hogwarts looked at each other strangely, Tulsa? Where was that?  
  
"Guys, I don't thing we are anywhere near Hogwarts anymore." Harry said looking over at his friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now please let me know what you think so far. Thanx. Oh and I have only seen Harry Potter twice so I am sorry for any mistakes I might make, thank you to those of you that are helping to correct me. Peace 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok I figured I'd update this since others have started posting HP/Outsiders crossovers now, anyway it may not be very long but I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with this story. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Thank you to Rockelle who helped me with this chapter =)  
  
  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Dallas asked walking up to the new group of people.  
  
"Well I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What about the blond kid behind you?" Harry looked back at Malfoy who was hiding behind Ron.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy, he's the one that somehow got us here." The gang from Tulsa all nodded and gathered around each other trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"What do you think? Should we try to help them?" Johnny asked timidly  
  
"I don't know, Johnnycakes," Two-Bit answered almost as softly  
  
"Well I think we should at least try to help them, I mean what would you guys do if you just found yourself in someplace where you don't know anyone or even know where you are?" Rina asked softly looking at the group from Hogwarts every so often  
  
The guys all shifted uncomfortably but decided Rina was right. "What can we do for ya people?" Sodapop asked  
  
"Well we just want to know where we are, and how we get back to Hogwarts." Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow again  
  
"Hogwarts, is that like what town your from?" Harry shook his head and Oliver spoke up  
  
"No Hogwarts is our school, could you just tell us where we are?"  
  
"Well you are in Tulsa, Oklahoma," said Ponyboy.  
  
"Tulsa Oklahoma? Where in the world is that?" Hermione asked  
  
"United States of America," Two-Bit said with his right hand over his heart.  
  
"We're in the United States?" Ron asked shocked stepping forward causing Malfoy to fall to the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Dally said slowly. "Where you from?"  
  
"We're from England." Harry said slowly, Two-Bit nodded as if he had known all along.  
  
"Yea I should have figured that by your accents."  
  
(A/N I am Sooooooooooo sorry if I got where they are from wrong, like I said I haven't finished the book and I've only seen the first movie.)  
  
"Okay we are going to help ya get home. Don't worry," said Johnny, shocking the group.  
  
"Why don't you come back to our place and we can try to figure this all out and try to find a way to get you home." Soda said as the gang nodded in agreement  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, what did ya think?? Please review and let me know and I'm gonna try to update this more often just depends on how many reviews I get.  
  
Peace  
  
~Rina~ 


	4. AN

OK everyone; I know I haven't updated this in forever. But I wanted to say I've been sick this past week. Can't sleep, and I've been trying to write but it doesn't seem to work well when I can barely see straight. Anyway I see that this idea has started to get old since more and more people seem to be doing it. So I'm quitting. And anyone wants to send me a chapter or something I'll post it and hopefully get back into the spirit of writing this again, but as long as everyone's doing it. I wont cause I started this cause there was none other like it. And now its overdone and I don't want that. So any ideas are welcome. And Remember  
  
RANDOM HUMOR IS WHAT AMERICA IS BASED ON!! 


End file.
